1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to touch panels, and more particularly to touch panel structures and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Related Art
With the gradual industrial development, digital tools such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebooks and planet computers are all developed to be more convenient, multifunctional, and beautiful.
In recent years, with the application and rapid development of wireless mobile communication and information appliances and other information technologies, in order to achieve the higher portability, smaller size and more humane design, lots of information products adopt touch panels as input device, instead of a the conventional keyboard and mouse. Among the products, capacitive touch screens are the most popular products at present.
With respect to the capacitive touch screens, since two electrode layers (namely, electrode layers that respectively generate X-coordinate signals and Y-coordinate signals) of the capacitive touch screen are at different levels, differences in transmittance is caused. In another aspect, when using a display device or a photoelectric device having the capacitive touch screen, a user may easily notice the existence of the capacitive touch screen. Specifically, the user may easily notice the regions of the capacitive touch screen where the electrode layer is arranged (patterned regions or non-hollow regions) and the regions of the capacitive touch screen where no electrode layer is arranged (non-patterned regions or hollow regions) since great differences in reflectivity between the patterned area and a non-patterned area. Accordingly, when using display device or a photoelectric device, the users may see diamond-shaped grids, which are the shapes the electrodes of the capacitive touch screen, on the capacitive touch screen. Therefore, the inventor recognizes that to improve the overall uniformity of the image of the capacitive touch panel and therefore, to enhance the visual effect of the capacitive touch panel is an urgent task in the production technology of the capacitive touch screen.